darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 59
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category: Optimus Prime's Logs Category: Ratchet's Logs Category: Shark's Logs Category: Stormfront's Logs Category: Megatron's Logs Category:Bit's Logs Category: Black Sunshine's Logs 10/18/2012 05:23 PM Optimus Prime is here in Iahex this day, observing the recruits at training. While it was hardly a formal military academy of any sort, it did have facilities to help train the new Autobots who joined up, or offer practice to those who wanted it. The Matrix Bearer strides along the road now towards the Clinic to visit some of the other buildings in the small city, his blue optics panning about to see which of his warriors would be here this day. Ratchet Is keeping busy with the bots being practiced on, never mind the chance to get some practice in myself. Ratchet is softly grumbling about idiots who self inflict damage. Shark is naturally here to keep his skills as sharp as he can possibly make them. At the moment he's alternating between his shoulder mounted rifle, internally mounted turret that shoots black light and a pistol. The down range objects move around him as he huddles down behind some minimal protection. Stormfront is many things - quiet or subtle is not any of them. His arrival can be heard even before the flying monstrosity is visible, engines sounding like nothing so much as the rumble of thunder. Despite his limitations in sneak attacks or precision, attacks on heavily fortified points are just what he's for. Two panels slide open near the base of the wings, letting him unload with long range missiles. He's not trying to hit the Autobots present in the least - though he won't complain if someone gets caught. The focus is entirely on structural damage and heralding the arrival of the Decepticons and their current wave of agressive expansion. As he approaches, Decepticons launch from his fighter bays and the hooks on his undercarriage, and the main bay door slides open for anyone who wanted a ride to deploy directly. As Stormfront unleashes his volley, Megatron stands and lumbers menacingly towards the open bay doors... He watches silently, optics narrowed as seekers launch the attack. From below, he would be quite the fearsome sight, his unmistakable frame standing sentinel observing his prey. "Failure is not an option, Iahex will be ours!" he bellowed as fire erupted through the skies. Bit flies along behind the big noisy one. "Was this the plan?..barge in making noise?" She says to herself, as she takes in everything going on around her. "I guess thats one way...." :"Ratchet! Hard at work as always I see. Is everyone okay here?" asks the Commander as he steps into the medical bay, noting Ratchet there immediately and walking over to greet the white and red mech. Then he pauses, hearing and perhaps sensing the incoming Stormfront. Then an alarm goes over the radio, calling all hands to battlestations. Blue optics widening he turns towards the door "Ratchet.." And he was in the street immediately, transforming into his massive Carrier mode. With a great growl of engine and a loud WHOOOONK of twin horns he starts towards the main gate where already rockets fill the air, and the shape of STormfront approaching could be seen. Ratchet looks up and sees Stormfront. Ratchet swears softly, letting the bot he was working on escape from his clutches as its minor damage at best. Ratchet tuns to Prime "Prime..." He transforms and follows his leader. Shark jerks his head up at the sound of those rumbling engines. "We got incoming!" he yells into his comm as he makes a run for a lot better cover as the rockets go screaming past him to impact a building nearby. His scanners go online to assess the positions of the incoming Cons as well as the other Bots here in Iahex. The obvious target is going to be Stormfront until Megatron gets close enough to pose himself as a target. Their leader chose to bring the giant along - as such, with Stormfront along carrying troops, noise or not was never much of an option. There is no 'quiet' mode. "Launching main bombardment." he alerts the other Decepticons, to make sure no one is still underneath him. The flying fortress opens four bomb bay doors, coming in high so they will have all the possible forward momentum, then unleashes a heavy rain of bombs towards the outer walls, more suited to taking on fortified points and base defenses than one-on-ones with fast little bots. "Yes, you will cower before my might, Autobots!" Megatron yells above the sound of the explosions Stormfront wreaked. Megatron's trademark grim face twists into what could only be described as a snarling smile, as he spots the hulking red & blue mech making it's way towards the gate. "Optimus..." He whispers, eager to see the Autobot leader on his knees much like Solarix had succumbed in Crystal City. "Report!" he barks into comm. Bit continues to fly, up over the chaos. Watching what goes on below..."makes you wonder..." as she lets her systems scan the ground, and the movement of those there. Considering that these same tactics brought Crystal City to its' knees, if it aint broke, dont fix it. Prime however, has that on the mind and did not want a repeat of it. He catches sight of Megatron with his senses at about the same time the Emperor saw him, and he rumbles to Ratchet "Ratchet, join up with Shark and try to stop those missile launchers. Your precition could come in handy here. I'll handle Megatron PERSONALLY." he rumbles, not happy as he races through the gates of Iacon out onto the battlefield, veering sideways to intercept Megatron. As he races along, his trailer pops open, and his own Laser Rifle emerges to fire a powerful blast at Megatron to get his attention, if he didnt already have it. Optimus Prime attacks Megatron with Ranged and HITS! Megatron's armor buckles but remains functional. Black Sunshine Black Sunshine continued to wait behind a nearby building, ready to dash out and assist with repairs as quickly as possible. Shark is now safely behind something bigger as he looks up at the flying fortress coming in and raining down more rockets. "Oh slag." he huffs in awe and scrambels out of his hiding spot since, well let's be honest here, there is no safe spot right now! "So not paid enough for this slag." he puffs as he gets as far away from the bombbardment as possible and possibly a place where he can get some shots off. He takes a shot at the open bomb bays as he runs, "He's all yours sir." he comms to the Prime. Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet veers off, to go and join Shark, looking for a good cover to fire at missile launchers. Ratchet finds an overturned old vehicle shell and shelters behind it, firing at stormfront and using my medic skills to try and discern weak points in his armor to hit Ratchet spies Bit flying along as well, taking out my admittedly small gun and firing at her Ratchet attacks Bit with Melee and MISSES! Fully expecting to take fire, Stormfront drops down, letting his forward armor take the brunt of the damage and helping any final troops depoly as he readied to enter the fray. Seeing the movement below, one of the missile bays slides open again, unleashing another volley towards the Bots' hiding places, content to give them less cover, deal collateral damage, and possibly damage who he can. Ratchet groans "now I've done it" Stormfront attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! Shark's armor failed to protect him against Stormfront's attack. Your internals are sparks on occasion. (61%) Your armor is in perfect condition. (100%) Megatron watches the battle as it unfolds, preemptively satisfied with what he thinks is a sure victory. The element of surprise served the Decepticons ever so well in Crystal City. The Emperor ever so briefly took his eyes off of Optimus to continue issuing orders over comm when suddenly, taking an unexpected blast causes Megatron to stumble a step or two. He would now give Optimus his full attention... "Taking the first shot, eh, Optimus?", Megatron winces and manages a wry smile. " Such treachery would make you a fine Decepticon... A pity!" Megatron launches himself from Stormfront, heading straight for Optimus himself. Bit blinks, as someone shoots at her. Now who could be that mean..it has to be the most evil autobot on the planet. She quicky moves out of the way of the attack, and fires off a gun, that in size makes Rachets look like howitzer. "Hey,thats not nice!" Bit attacks Ratchet with Unarmed and MISSES! :Optimus prime slows as he comes abreast of Megatron "YOU struck first Megatron. Your missiles are destroying my city, and Iw ill not stand for it!" he booms, transforming himself. He lifts his rifle once more, taking this advantage to fire on Megatron a second time - his loss if he didnt shoot back already! Optimus Prime attacks Megatron with Ranged and HITS! Megatron's armor buckles but remains functional. You paged Stormfront with 'you can always send a report of my damage on you to Chronos so he improves things' Shark sees them coming on his scanners, but the shear number of them is going to make them impossible to avoid. One impacts near him, then another, and another - spinning him around several times. The shock of the impacts cause a good deal of internal damage, but his armor is oddly untouched. "Oh it is so on now big mech." he growls softly as he takes aim with his shoulder mounted armor. Shark attacks Stormfront with Ranged and HITS! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet ducks as missiles rain around him, waiting for a seconds lull and finding it when Sharks attacks. Ratchet grins at Bit as he fires again, taking half a moment to aim from behind my shelter. "Who ever said I was nice, Decepticon?" Ratchet attacks Bit with Melee and HITS! Bit's armor buckles but remains functional. With Megatron deployed, Stormfront can finally transform. He does so directly over the training grounds, then lets his massive frame enter freefall towards the Autobot firing at him below, figuring, if he hits, it should do plenty of damage - and even if he misses, the mini-quakes should do plenty to some of the defenses and defenders themselves. Stormfront attacks Shark with Melee and HITS! Shark's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in rough shape. (45%) Your armor is in decent shape. (86%) As he dives towards Optimus Prime, the big bot shoots again and manages to hit Megatron yet again. Megatron, unrelentlessly continues his ascent towards Optimus, optics flaring with calculated and focused fury. "Stormfront! I require some suppressing fire upon Optimus' position!" He growled. Baring down on Optimus, uncaring of the damage he had sustained thus far, Megatron whips his arm up and unleashes a blast towards the Autobot leader, closing his distance with every instant. Megatron attacks Optimus Prime with Ranged and HITS! Optimus Prime's armor buckles but remains functional. Bit frowns as she's hit, and just looks at the spot a moment...."owwwwwwwwww" Firing off the pea shooter again, "Lets see how you like it..." Bit attacks Ratchet with Unarmed and MISSES! The Blast sears through Prime's shoulder and he winces a little bit, but puffs a few times as he continues charging forwards to meet Megatron fully. Spawning an idea in his mind, he turns to bow his shoulder and launch himself bodily at the Decepticon, intending to bring the party to Megatron personally! Optimus Prime attacks Megatron with Melee and MISSES! Shark got just undizzy enough to not get landed on directly by the much larger mech, but the impact tosses bits of ground metal up and against him, causing both internal and armor damage to the triple changer. He grits his sharp, pointy teeth and he hisses out in pain. He moves as quickly as he is able away from the mech then turns and takes aim with the black light turret - intending to at least temporarily blind Stormfront. Ratchet ducks as the littlest Decepticon fires at him, grinning when he misses and taking another potshot at her. "Like it just fine Decepticon, keep missing!" Ratchet attacks Bit with Melee and MISSES! Shark attacks Stormfront with Ranged and HITS! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. :"Black Sunshine! We need you over on the west wall to help with extraction!" a voice radios over the Autobot communication system, with directions on how to get there. Shark's heavy weapons are doing plenty of damage to Stormfront's heavy armor, leaving deep scarring and schorch marks all over, even a couple holes - but his functioning seems solid still. As for his expression - with shielded optics, and a faceplate, any hint of emotion or signs of pain are hard to see. Still taking fire, he rumbles forward, the ground cracking under heavy steps, then launches a foot forward, trying to punt the heavy firepower Autobot for distance. Stormfront attacks Shark with Melee and HITS! Shark's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are badly damaged. (30%) Your armor is sporting some good dents. (73%) Black Sunshine , snapping to attention, quickly replied on the comm : "Affirmative. Who're we risking our chassis for this time?" The scene unfolded as if in slow motion as Optimus sped towards Megatron, Megatron's eyes widened ever so slightly, gleeful that the Autobot took the bait. The skilled once-Gladiator champion of Cybertron's arenas swiftly sidestepped Optimus' attempt to shoulder charge him... Baring his teeth in a ferocious grimace, Megatron brought his elbow down hard to Optimus' back. Megatron attacks Optimus Prime with Melee and HITS! Optimus Prime's armor buckles but remains functional. Bit hmmms, "Actually I'm just distracting you, for that surprise attack from behind....." as she fires off another blast. Bit attacks Ratchet with Unarmed and HITS! Ratchet's armor buckles but remains functional. :Optimus grunts as the elbow slams into his back. He staggers a step, then whirls about - intending to return the favour blow for blow with a sharp red elbow to the back of Megatorns' HEAd, with a fierce bellow of determination. "We will NOT submit, Megatron!" Optimus Prime attacks Megatron with Melee and HITS! Megatron's armor buckles but remains functional. Shark is punted hard, tossed up and sent tumbling through the air a fairly good distance. All the while he yells, "Slaaaaaaaaaaagggggg!" He impacts the ground with an audible scrape and 'oof!', he slides a distance then takes a moment to spit out a glob of oil, then he clicks the comm, "Medic." Even the proud mech knows when he's hurting. Ratchet pauses at Bit's comment, half-turning to look behind me and catching Shark flying out overhead as I turn. Ratchet finds nobody behind him and realises he has left himself open in the oldest trick in the book. Ratchet glances towards Bit and decides she is less of a priority than Shark, and heads towards Shark while trying to dodge any decepticons or stray missiles. "Crackshot. " the radio crackles to Black "Part of the wall collapsed on him but he's on the outside of it. We need someone to go uh, get him." whoever that was does not get any courage medals THIS battle. Black Sunshine sighs. "Why isn't it ever anything interesting? I'm moving to your position now. Expect me there in a few ticks." He replied, grabbing his Medkit. Stormfront just dealt with one Autobot, at least to the point that they're calling for medical attention - and now the medic is heading for him. Trying to make sure he stays down, and trying to limit the amount of medical help - but having a lot of ground to cover, Stormfront tears up the largest section of damaged wall he can and lobs it towards Shark - trying to either bury him to keep him down, or temporarily cut off easy help getting to his position with a few dozen tons of reinforced metal. Stormfront attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! Shark's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are severely damaged. (14%) Your armor is sporting some good dents. (60%) You feel a sudden urge to change your name to Brave Sir Robin, of Camelot. RUN AWAY!!! You paged Stormfront with 'make that 14 internal 60 armor' "URGH!" roars Megatron as Optimus' blow connects. The attack sends Megatron tumbling forward, but he uses the momentum to roll across the ground into a crouch. He glared at Optimus with intense disgust, replaying Optimus Prime's words in his mind 'we will not submit'. Megatron also found himself wondering where that suppressive fire was, this was not going according to plan. Never the less, the Emperor willed Iahex to be his, and so it would be. "I WAS NOT ASKING!" he proclaims defiantly as he raises his arm cannon to blast Optimus. Megatron attacks Optimus Prime with Ranged and HITS! Optimus Prime's armor failed to protect him against Megatron's attack. Shark really didn't expect a /wall/ to get thrown at him. Talk about overkill and evil Cons. It slams into him hard, driving him down against ground and he's certainly not getting up as his HUD lights up with red warnings all over the place. His internals are majorly fried now as they fizzle and smoke. Bit cheers as the shot hit, and look at that....she's scared the bot off. She watches as he gives up shooting and her, and runs off..."Yeah, yeah, you know it...thats how we do it..." and fires after him. Bit attacks Ratchet with Unarmed and HITS! Ratchet's armor buckles but remains functional. "UGhh!" grunts Prime as he staggers back... the Commander was not looking good at all, his body sparking sharply, smoke pluming up. A radio chirrups in his ear as he smiles under the faceplate. Reinforcements were only a few moments away. He just had to hold megatron back a few more minutes as he lifts his gun now, aiming it at point blank back "Ever try asking? Sometimes saying Please helps a lot!" as he fires again at Megatron. Optimus Prime attacks Megatron with Ranged and MISSES! Ratchet watches on in surprise as a wall hits Shark, realising that yup, this is where I need to be. Ratchet ignorest the sting of Bit's little gun, and goes for my patient instead, making sure that waht is not shielded by the wall is shielded by him as he works. Meanwhile, Black Sunshine arrives to indeed, find Crackshot on the field... but up and still firing frantically, his leg pinned under part of the city's wall. Ratchet repairs Shark's internals and armor. Ratchet grumbles softly about autobots who get their innards pulverised. Black Sunshine sighs at the sight upon arrival, immediately taking out a few tools. "Why do you guys always insist on fighting when damaged? Only makes my job harder..." He mused, moving over to the rock, starting to attempt to move it. Ratchet holding Shark down so he doesn't move and do more damage. "Would you rather I lay there and let them shoot me more? " asks Crackshot back. Stormfront is now free and clear enough of heavy attacks, weathering lesser assaults from around to turn his attention to Optimus Prime and helping his leader. He has to think quickly about the 'covering fire' order - since all he has is big impact, explosive assaults, and he doesn't want to injure Megatron as Starscream has done once or twice - so instead, he takes advantage of the fact Megatron can fly, and Optimus Prime can't... the Giant slams a foot down on the ground, creating tremors and a crevasse to form towards the battling commanders. Stormfront attacks Optimus Prime with Melee and MISSES! Megatron can hear Stormfront stirring nearby as the giant stomps hard on the ground, causing it to tremble and crack towards Optimus and himself. 'That will do nicely, Stormfront' he mutters into the comm as his eyes dart a sideways glance towards Stormfront. Megatron coils into his crouch and begins to speak haughtily. "As I was saying, Prime... Iahex will be mine, for it is my WILL!", he launches himself towards Optimus and clutching his fists together, attempts a double fisted upward hammer swing at the Autobot leader. Megatron attacks Optimus Prime with Melee and HITS! Optimus Prime's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Optimus Prime has been incapacitated!! Bit blinks as she watches Ratchet, then cheers, "Look at that, now he's cowering in fear with the other one. No one escapes the power of the Decepticons!" Firing once more, "Take that, and that..." Stormfront says, "this could be close, the repair might have made all the difference" Bit attacks Ratchet with Unarmed and MISSES! Shark isn't about to move after a wall hitting him, he just lies there nice and still for the medic. "Thanks doc." he offers faintly. Then the ground rumbles under him as the big mech stomps his foot. "I /hate/ that mech." he growls. Ratchet says, "tell me about it" Ratchet looks up at an almighty clunk, seeing Prime get struck by Megatron and surprised at the force behind it, worried for our leader. "I'm going to see if i can move the wall off you. Hold still. "Ratchet sets about trying to move chunks of or all of the wall without crushing Shark, knowing we might need to amscray fast." Black Sunshine Frowns. "Crackshot... I can't move this rock. Coincidentally, I REALLY hope what I'm about to do won't effect our friendship..." He quickly said, pulling out his tools, heading towards the trapped leg. Ratchet says, "definitely severe damage if we're talkign about a chopped off leg, crush damage and whatever megatron did to optimus." The slam reverberates, and Optimus prime staggers back. His optics flicker, and with a grimace the young commander slumps to the ground with a solid, metallic THUD. But more Autobots were already arriving, the city beginning to bolster its' defenses. While victory over Prime was evident, the city would take a little more work to conquer itself. Crackshot pauses at Blacks' words, and frowns "... Ugh! " is all he can say. "no, I dont thikn it will... better than being out here." Shark frowns as he spots Prime going down, things are looking really bad. "If we are losing, just knock me out now doc." Stormfront sees the reinforcements arrive - but they've demolished the defenses here and dealt a crushing blow to Autobot morale. The giant lifts off, transforming back to flying fortress mode so Megatron and anyone else who wishes can have cover as they fall back to plan the follow through assault. Ratchet "Hang tight. Reinforcemetns are coming. I need to check on Prime." Black Sunshine after a few moments of loud whirring and suppressed cries of pain, Crackshot was free, though what remained of his trapped limb was little more than slag. Crackshot whimpered softly, but took it well as he lay there, two others coming to help haul him back inside the wall. Optimus Prime just lays there smoking. ;P Ratchet leaves Shark with his gun to protct himself, semi stable and dashes over to Prime to see waht i can do there. As Megatron takes to the sky, holding his side he glances down towards the defeated Optimus. 'That's twice now, Optimus... how long before you know better than to stand against the might of Megatron?', he thinks as he holds his gaze upon the figure of Optimus a bit longer. He finally looks away, and continues to gain elevation. Upon catching up to Stormfront, he boards and continues to watch over the aftermath of today's battle. He smiles... Black Sunshine , tools still in hand, moved towards Rachet to assist him in helping Prime. Ratchet says to Black Sunshine "Help me get him in and we'll get him back to the clinic." Black Sunshine nods, getting one of Optimus's arms around his shoulders. Optimus Prime is still unconscious, but his spark of life is stable as he is hauled into Ratchet's carrying bay to be brought back into the city, explosions and a few battles still ringing out near the walls. Ratchet oophs a little as the large and heavy form of Optimus is loaded, before heading towards the clinic "Thanks Sunshine"